


joyful christmas

by kiyomitsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyomitsu/pseuds/kiyomitsu
Summary: just som fluff ra*bits christmas stuf





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cen^^! Merry christmas!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cen%5E%5E%21+Merry+christmas%21%21).



Nazuna was led down the dorm hallway with a small pair of hands over his eyes, "Don't peak, nii-chan!" said Mitsuru when he had attempted to peer through the hands masking his eyes. He could hear the fireplace in the commons crackling as he was nearing closer. Mitsuru uncovered Nazuna's face, revealing a warmly lit room with a decorated Christmas. Hajime, Tomoya and Mitsuru decorated the commons with handmade Christmas decorations. The tree was covered with bright rainbow string lights, strands of popcorn, paper chains, and small pictures that Hajime drew showing them all together. 

 Above the fireplace was 4 stuffed stockings hung to the wall, all white and blue with rabbits on them. Nazuna had gotten them a year or two ago as a gift for his friends. The place smelled like peppermints and lavender. Nazuna's face lit up with joy when he saw the room and what his friends had done. It had been a difficult year, he didn't think his friends would do anything as big as this. He grinned from ear to ear and turned around to see Mitsuru, proud of what he and his friends had accomplished. 

This would be the best Christmas any of them will have had in years.

 

 Hajime sat on the ground next to the hearth, absorbed into the book sitting in his lap. "Hajime~," said a voice coming from above him, startling him. He looked up to see Tomoya standing above him. "Would you like to come ice skating with Nii-chan, Mitsuru and I?" 

Hajime closed his book shut and tugged on his hair anxiously. "I'll come, but I'm not sure if I'll skate... I've never been ice skating before..." 

Tomoya smiled, "Get dressed in something warm, I'll tell Nii-chan!"

\--

"BE CAREFUL!" Nazuna yelled out as Mitsuru slipped and fell backwards on the ice. Tomoya snickered at his founder. He stayed on the outside of the rink with Hajime, watching Nazuna and Tomoya slip around on the ice.

"Hajime, we should go join them," Tomoya said with a gleam in his eye. 

"But it's so cold... What if I fall on the ice?" 

"I'll help you!" he said, taking Hajime's hand into his own and leading him to the skate rental booth.

They took their skates and sat down to tie them. "Need help?" Tomoya offered Hajime, but he shook his head and unlaced his shoes.

 

Nazuna skated across the rink to greet them at the entrance. Hajime wobbled and was very anxious about it, but he stepped onto the rink. He held Tomoya and Nazuna's hands on either side of him for support. "See? It's not that bad!" Nazuna told Hajime, one hand holding his and the other on Hajime's shoulder. It was always difficult to get Hajime out of his comfort zone, Nazuna was surprised when he saw Hajime lacing up his skates. Nazuna and Tomoya let go of Hajime, "Look! You're a natural!" Nazuna supported him verbally. He was right, Hajime was able to move and keep balance very well once he got over his anxieties. Hajime smiled brightly, Tomoya took him by the hands and skated, pulled Hajime with him. Nazuna laughed and skated across the rink to go help Mitsuru, who was struggling. 

  
Tomoya hadn't seen Hajime so genuinely happy recently, he always loved when Hajime was purely filled with joy. Mitsuru sped past them, catching them off guard, almost knocking Hajime over. He couldn't turn and ended up running into the wall. Tomoya went over to him, making sure he was ok but Mitsuru just laughed. He lied on the ice, out of breath giggling. "Mitsuru-chin! Be more careful next time!" Nazuna called out "You or Hajime could've gotten hurt!!" but Mitsuru didn't seem to be paying attention to the leader, he was dazed. Nazuna clicked his tongue and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm GONNA ADD MORE TO IT LATER I'M SORRY IT's KINDA SHORT BUT ITS NOT COmplete yet AA SORRYNGGH


End file.
